


Urchins & Dragons

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloes done with hellbeasts lol, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Lucifer has some weird pets, Lucifer scaring off the bullies again, Step-devil fluff, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Inspired by art from ThepoisonofGod, which was inspired by Violent_EndsWhen a bully gets onto Trixie and tells her dragons aren't real, her Stepdevil naturally proves otherwise
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Urchins & Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [violent_ends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> All grammar mistakes are my own

Lucifer waited outside of the urchins school, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

The detective was busy with that dreaded plague known as paperwork, so she'd asked him to pick Trixie up. As soon as he spotted the girl coming out of the doors, he dropped the cigarette and ground it out with his shoe. 

"Ah offspring! You're chariot awaits!" He proclaimed loudly. 

"Hey Lucifer," Trixie said far too quietly as she slipped into the passenger seat. Lucifer was flummoxed. Not only did she not seem to be her usually boisterous self, but she didn't even try to hug him!  


As they drove towards the detectives house, Lucifer became even more concerned about the girl's behavior as she was far too quiet. 

"Erm child," he started, "is there any reason that you're acting far less....you today?". 

Trixie sighed and looked at him. " We were talking about medieval stories in class today, and I was really excited about the dragons. But Tommy said dragons weren't real and I was stupid for liking them so much ".  


Lucifer looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Bloody hell urchin, of course dragons are real!" He huffed. 

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. 

"Yes really, you know I don't lie," he sniffed," the only reason you don't see them anymore is because I had to transport the remaining ones to hell". 

To this day, he still didn't see what the big deal had been with dragons frying up the occasional villager like bacon, however, it was best for everyone if they thrived on a different plane of existence. 

"Wow," Trixie said with awe," I wish I could see one". 

The devil gave her a thoughtful look before speaking. "Perhaps I can arrange something," he said,"what are you and your mother doing next weekend?".  


A week later Chloe and Trixie were driving out towards the desert. Lucifer had told them he'd meet them there with his surprise. She had no idea what her boyfriend was planning, but the devious looks between him and her daughter all week could not mean anything good. 

"Are you sure this is the right spot Trix?" She said as they got out of the vehicle, "I don't see Lucifer anywhere".  


Chloe never heard her reply as suddenly a deafening roar shook the ground. She looked up only for her eyes to bug out of her head as a giant Dragon descended out of the sky. It was a deep Burgundy color with scales that shined like diamonds in the sunlight. The wingspan could easily have doubled two buses. 

Riding atop the beast in all of his Prada glory was Lucifer.  


As they landed on the ground Trixie jumped up and down with delight while Chloe remained frozen. 

"Lu...Lucifer....is....is that what I think it is?" She stuttered. 

"Well of course Detective!" He boasted" I did promise the urchin I'd bring her a real dragon to visit ". 

The little girl ran up to the giant creature, who was looking at her curiously with one large golden eye. 

"What's his name Lucifer?" She asked. 

"Well, his full name is Samanilde" he replied,"but for the sake of brevity I suppose you could call him Sam". 

"Hi Sam," Trixie cooed while rubbing his snout, "I'm Trixie". 

Seeing as her daughter hadn't been flamed alive from petting a dragon (an actual freaking dragon, really Lucifer!) Chloe approached them cautiously. "Come now detective," Lucifer purred," Sam here is a big baby ". 

"I've never seen babies with that many teeth " she deadpanned.  


Lucifer said something in Lilim and Sam huffed before leaning down and giving Chloe a gentle nuzzle. 

He really was quite beautiful, she thought. It was a savage beauty that reminded Chloe of Lucifer himself. 

"So," Lucifer said as he clapped his hands together, "who wants to go for a ride on this bad boy?". 

Trixie immediately jumped up and climbed onto Sam's lowered neck, and after a brief hesitation, Chloe did too. 

Once they were situated, Lucifer wrapped his arms around both girls and told them to hold tight. Then, they were off, soaring through the clouds.  


It was an amazing experience. Trixie whooped and hollered as Sam did a series of flips and barrel rolls. The dragon landed next to Chloes car and lowered his neck again so everyone could slide down. 

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Trixie yelled. 

"Yeah that was pretty awesome," her mom agreed,"but I think I'll stay on the ground for awhile.You following us back home?" Chloe asked her boyfriend. 

"I'll join you sometime later Detective," he said"first I have to get Sam here back to hell". 

She nodded and walked over to unlock her car. 

While Chloes back was turned, Lucifer leaned down towards Trixie. "Now child, tell me, where does this Tommy fellow live?".  


That evening in an abandoned park, a certain Tommy was in the process of committing vandalism when a low growl stopped him in his tracks. 

Shaking, he turned around and nearly wet his pants at the sight of a large dragon and a man with red eyes. 

"Ah! You must be this Tommy I've heard so much about " Lucifer mused. 

"Now," he continued " I trust the presence of my friend here will be enough to discourage you from bothering my little Beatrice, or any other child for that matter, yes?" 

The boy nodded, too petrified to speak. 

"Good!" Lucifer said, "Now bugger off!". 

The boy ran away screaming while Lucifer and his dragon shared a laugh all the way back to Hell.


End file.
